<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【JayTim】中藥 by kizuna030</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122837">【JayTim】中藥</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030'>kizuna030</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, M/M, 我唔明, 我純粹想為幫港語開語言分類幫手, 港語, 點解Jason咁無違和</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-广东话 粵語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:22:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason知道Tim會胃痛，試圖俾中藥佢飲。</p><p>* This is for Cantonese only, it's hard to translate. If you want to read this in Chinese, please go to this site: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122957</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【JayTim】中藥</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>＊ 靈感源於生活，呢兩日飲中藥飲到想嘔。</p><p>＊ Jason：我屌？我風評被害！！！！</p><p>＊ 呢篇就唔放其他地方啦，AO3限定</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>當Jason Todd發現Tim Drake瞞咗佢好耐佢有胃痛嘅時候，雖然佢無講咩，但佢實際嬲到想拎把槍射佢幾下。如果唔係條仔痛緊，佢可能嬲到即時喺佢安全屋到爬窗走。</p><p>依家個情況係咁嘅，佢拎住臭到媽閪咁嘅中藥企咗喺佢男朋友面前，望住前面睇住電腦Mon，無視自己嘅男朋友。Jason好努力咁同佢講數︰「飲啦，對你身體好架。」Tim眼尾都唔俾佢，雖然佢兩個都知道佢只係扮緊蟹︰「唔飲。」Jason對於佢得到呢個答案真係一啲都唔意外，畢竟自己條仔啲脾性，佢點會唔熟。</p><p>「你寧願喪啪止痛藥都唔願食中藥？我特登去唐人街叫個老人家煲，畀下面得唔得？」Jason忍緊想要打鳩條仔嘅衝動，好聲好氣勸對方飲。為咗研究有啲咩可以喺唔影響身體嘅情況下，改善胃痛。佢做咗幾日research，終於搵到啲人話中醫好。大佬，呢到仲要係Gotham，邊到搵到中醫？但為咗條仔，屎都要食架啦(即係咁講，Jason係唔會為咗個仆街仔食屎)。</p><p>死死地氣終於喺唐人街搵到間中醫舖，仲要俾個醫師話佢應該帶Tim過嚟比佢咩……把脈。講真，Jason真係完全唔知佢講咩。不過總之個結果係，佢依家帶住已經煲好嘅藥，企咗喺度。「係。」Tim一個敷衍嘅回答辣慶咗Jason。</p><p>大佬，你可摸以唔好淨係答個係字就扮覆緊我？</p><p>係呢一刻，Jason真係忍唔到。佢放低手上嘅中藥，將Tim部電腦熄咗，順手擋埋條仔想中佢個一錘，夾住Tim坐喺梳發到。「唔好逼我灌你飲。」Jason特登咬牙切齒咁講，希望自己個位唔懂事嘅男朋友可以聽話，聽一次話就得，唔使多。「你唔會。」Tim好似好肯定咁講，一啲都唔將佢嘅威脅放喺眼內。</p><p>「你唔好挑戰我喎，衰仔。」Jason皺住眉頭，望住自己條仔古靈精怪咁痴過嚟。呢下佢就知，仆街啦，個死仔肯定係想嗲自己。「Jay。」Tim坐喺佢大脾上面，兩隻手攬住佢條頸，擘大兩隻暗藍色嘅眼，貌似無辜咁嗌佢個名。「你咪轉移視線。」連Jason自己都覺得呢句話有啲有氣無力。屌，頂住啊Jason Peter Todd，咪撚心軟，唔好上當。</p><p>「但我真係唔想飲喎。」Jason望住Tim慢慢咁對住佢眨咗兩下眼，好似好委屈咁，之後將個頭放喺膀頭度，磨咗幾下。Jason有時真係好憎自己，次次Tim咁樣做佢都會瀨嘢。「藥就煲好咗，咁你依家想點。」Jason果然都係讓咗步。佢說服自己，退一步海闊天空，Tim Drake你好嘢。</p><p>Tim諗咗陣，忍住唔笑出嚟︰「要我飲都得嘅，不過……你要陪我一齊飲。」Jason翻咗個白眼，就算唔使睇到對方個樣，佢都已經估到Tim咬住下唇忍緊笑。「Fine，咁你依家肯飲未。」Tim仍然唔肯放過Jason，再次嗲住咁問佢︰「咁你飲先得唔得？」Jason真係想一下車落自己條仔到，但佢好佩服自己嘅忍耐力︰「得。」</p><p>於是佢開咗袋煲好咗嘅中藥，聞到陣味個下已經喺心度屌咗聲。第一啖入口個陣，佢知道自己一定唔可以畀Tim感覺到中藥味好伏，於是佢發揮出奧斯卡最佳男主嘅演技扮無嘢，然後遞俾Tim。佢望住Tim飲咗第一啖之後個樣，終於忍唔住大笑出嚟。</p><p>「哇屌！使咪咁難飲！」</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>＊ 我唔想飲中藥，到底我點解要咁傻，諗住睇中醫養生.........</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>